


Blushing Nun

by mrbubbles



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbubbles/pseuds/mrbubbles
Summary: Finn Shelby experiences his first kiss. Finn Shelby x Reader





	Blushing Nun

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Y/N giggled as Finn’s cheeks turned a bright red. It was nearing the end of fall in Small Heath, just on the cusp of winter. The sky was overcast, nothing unusual for England, and a chill was in the air. Y/N pulled Finn along behind her, sneaking them both to a gardening shed behind the house. Her mother and sister were inside, her father at work, but the last thing she needed was her mother finding out that she was sneaking around with Finn Shelby. Her poor mother would have a stroke. 

 

Y/N locked the top portion of the Dutch doors to the shed. The windows on either side let an ample amount of light in the small room, not leaving the sixteen year olds in the dark. Y/N took two steps closer and held Finn’s face in her hands while his wrapped around her waist. “Just mimic what I’m doin’, yeah?” Y/N was sure she saw true fear in Finn’s eyes as he nodded. 

 

“You’ve done this before?” His voice had a nervous shake to it. Y/N shrugged.

 

“A few times, but you have nothing to be worried about. Ready?” He nodded and closed his eyes. Y/N brought his face down to her level and slowly, but surely, met her lips to his. Finn’s lips were slightly chapped from nervously chewing on them the whole walk to Y/N’s house. Y/N didn’t mind. He stood as still as a deer in the headlights for a few moments, but then eagerly started to copy what Y/N was doing. His instincts made him bring her body closer to his, one of his hands moving up to cup her jaw. 

 

After a few more heated moments, Y/N pulled away.

 

“How’s that for a first kiss?”

 

“Wow,” Finn breathed out. Y/N laughed softly, rubbing her thumbs across his high cheekbones. He closed his eyes and leaned his face into her hand. 

 

“Told you, you had nothin’ to worry about,” Y/N breathed out, an affectionate smile gracing her features. 

 

Three heavy bangs on the door scared both of them out of their skins. 

 

“Y/N!” Y/N’s sister frantically whispered her name from the other side, continuing to knock. “I told mum you’re getting the hen from the coop for tomorrow, but there’s only so much time I can hold her off so you and that Shelby boy can keep necking!” 

 

“I’ll be out in a second, Silvy!” 

 

“When mum comes out here with a shotgun, don’t say I didn’t warn you, Young Shelby!” Finn looked at you with wide eyes.

 

“She won’t,” You didn’t sound convincing, which in turn, made Finn worry even more. Y/N sighed, holding his hands in her’s between them.

 

“I guess I need to go. Maybe we could have…more lessons?” Y/N gave a playful smirk, embarrassment shone brightly across Finn’s cheeks. Y/N got up on her tip-toes and lightly kissed him on the lips. Y/N unlocked the Dutch door, revealing her smirking sister. 

 

“Look at ‘im,” She chided. “Like a wee lamb. So young, so pure,” Silvy laughed as embarrassment shined from Finn like a beacon. He covered his face with his hands and groaned. 

 

“Oh, let him be, Silvy. He doesn’t kiss like a wee lamb, so let the lad go on his way,” Y/N pulled Finn behind her, sneaking him out the way they came in. She got him to the edge of the wall, leading to the street. “I really did enjoy myself, Finn Shelby.” He seemed to puff his chest out at that just slightly. 

 

“Then how about I take you to the pictures tomorrow night?” He looked down hopefully. 

 

“Well look at you, just a few minutes ago you were blushing like a nun.” Y/N chuckled at Finn’s expense. “And now you’ve asked me to the pictures,” 

 

“Well?”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night,” With one last kiss, she sent him on his way. 


End file.
